thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Say the Word (Survive)
"Say the Word" is the fifth episode of the third Season and twenty-third overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It premiered on April 29 at 10:00 p.m. on FOX and AMC. Plot The residents of Woodbury enjoy a midday barbecue while Andrea shares a cold drink with Rowan. Andrea fishes for details about the evening's planned events but Rowan says that "Mere words cannot adequately describe the festivities ahead". Rick has woken up in the Woodbury clinic. He collapses and a young nurse, called Alice, calls Stevens to help her get him back onto the bed. Stevens says he should have been asleep for a couple more hours, and they try to bring him back to the bed. Suddenly, Rick punches Stevens in the face, and asks who he is, threatening to kill him in the process. Stevens tells Alice to get a sedative, and she injects it into Rick. Stevens tells her to get someone to help move Rick back to his bed. Hershel informs the group that the baby is healthy but requires formula in order to survive. Daryl and Maggie hop on the motorcycle to scavenge for supplies. The Governor has raped Michonne, who is weeping. He says that he enjoyed every minute of it and that she had the right to cry as much as she wanted. Michonne says she's not crying for herself, she's crying for him. She says that all of the things she's going to do to him scare her. The Governor calls her statement "cute." Bruce Cooper opens the cell door and lets The Governor out. He says that Michonne should rest for when he comes back and he's about to rest himself. In the town of Woodbury, The Governor is a completely different person; he helps a mother to get her unruly children to behave and he tells local town drunk, Bob, to get some food. He arrives at his house, and says to an unseen person that he's a little bit late. He is talking to his undead niece, Penny, who tries to attack him. The Governor slaps her in the face and says that she should behave herself. He apologizes about shouting and asks what's wrong. Penny has kicked over her food bucket, and The Governor brings it back to her. He says it's not good to do that, because then she won't be able to eat. Penny spits out the raw flesh and The Governor says that that is what she gets for kicking it away because the food is now spoiled. He says he'd get her more food, but that he's too tired at the moment. The Governor then proceeds to go sit in his chair. Gabe knocks on his door, and gives him Rick's hand, and a couple of human heads. The Governor throws Rick's hand to his daughter, and puts the heads in an aquarium. He makes a joke about "fifty-seven channels and nothing's on...", sitting in front of a series of aquariums filled with human heads and arranged like a large bank of televisions. In Glenn's cell, Glenn is crouched down and talking to himself about going home. Gabe comes in and tells him that Woodbury is his home now. He tells Glenn to get up, but Glenn refuses, so Gabe calls him a coward and drags him out of his cell to talk to the Governor. The Governor wants to ask Glenn some questions. Glenn doesn't pay attention, so The Governor punches him. Glenn asks him, "Why are you doing this?" The Governor replies with, "The same reason anybody does anything. To get something I want." The Governor says that he's going to visit Michonne next door, in case he couldn't recognize the screams. He assures Glenn that no matter what he hears, Michonne won't be killed. He asks Bruce Cooper if she is ready, and he answers probably not. The Governor is pleased by that and walks in for "round two". As the screams proceed, Glenn becomes more and more horrified. Glenn starts to cry. Back in the clinic, Rick wakes up, he asks Stevens if he is the one who patched him up. Rick says it feels like it's infected, and Stevens says it's not and it's normal. He also asks if Rick is going to attack him again, but he promises he won't. Rick asks for The Governor's real name, and Stevens reveals that his real name is Philip. He also says that he hasn't always been so mean, but he can't do anything to challenge him because he knows what would happen to him if he tried to rebel. Suddenly, The Governor arrives, states that what the doctor said was correct, and Dr. Stevens asks what he wants. The Governor says that he told him to come here so he could change the bandage on his ear. The Governor then asks if Rick is healing nicely. Rick asks when he's going to torture him, but The Governor says no. He informs him that he wants Rick to be an arena fighter, that he has raped Michonne, and has let Glenn go. He says that he knows everything about the prison, and if Glenn is stupid enough, he'll lead them there. In the prison yard, Axel and Oscar assist Charlie in digging two graves. "A third of our group in one day," Charlie mourns privately with Hershel. "Because of one asshole," Hershel adds. Glenn wonders if they should have killed off all the prisoners at first sight. Andrea discovers Michonne, who is urgently packing their bags. Michonne insists that they should depart Woodbury. "No one who comes here leaves," Michonne notes. Andrea argues that Michonne has the wrong idea about Woodbury. Alice, Merle, and the Research Team drive a tow-truck to an off-site pit, where they hoist out a netted trap full of Walkers. Merle taunts the Walkers, then holds one down before pulling its teeth out with pliers. Elsewhere on the road, Daryl and Maggie locate an abandoned daycare center, where they scavenge for bottles and formula. Back in Woodbury, Andrea approaches the perimeter gate, bags in hand. Merle stops her and confers with the guard, then agrees to let her through. Andrea points to the open gate, where debris and garbage lays about, as proof that Michonne was being paranoid about Woodbury. Later that evening, The Governor consoles Andrea and proposes a drink and something to take her mind off losing her friend. She takes his hand and they stroll down the street. Back at the prison, Daryl and Maggie rush into the cell block with the baby supplies. Daryl cradles the baby and gives her a bottle. Carl suggests naming his sister after one of their group's deceased females, but can't decide from among all of the names. The group laughs at Daryl's alternate suggestion: "Lil' Ass-Kicker" as a joke. Sophia discovers the boiler room where Lori gave birth, identifying it by the knife and birth fluids on the floor, and collapses to her knees. She follows a blood trail until she discovers a bloated walker, and is in a stupor from having overeaten. She shoots the Walker in the mouth, before repeatedly stabbing its full belly, crying out for Amy. That night, The Governor escorts Andrea to the main event: a gladiator fight between Merle and Martinez, surrounded by chained Walkers. Residents fill risers around the makeshift arena, cheering wildly. "What the hell is this?" Andrea asks, calling it barbaric and starting to leave. The Governor privately reassures her that the fight is staged, with the walkers' teeth removed, explaining that it helps residents "blow off steam." The next morning, Daryl lays a Cherokee Rose on Carol's grave. Sophia, meanwhile, sits slumped on the floor of the boiler room, exhausted and numb. In her dazed mind, she distantly hears the baby wail, then suddenly the ringing of a nearby phone. Stunned, she picks it up and answers, "Hello?" Deaths *None Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee *TBA Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Trivia *First appearance of Bob Stookey. *First appearance of Penny Blake. ''(Zombified) *First appearance of Scott Moon. (Zombified) *The title refers to Daryl's willingness to go on a supply run for the baby, and the fact that Daryl offers to get it immediately, as well as Maggie. *This episode marks the last time Glenn wears his hat, which he wore frequently throughout Season 1 and Season 2.